The Key to Her Heart
by Parisa01
Summary: Full summary inside! RikuXOC, ZeroXOC , KanameXOC (a different OC). Rated T for swearing and romance.
1. Chapter 1: End of relationship

Full Summary

_Leona Cross hates Reina Suzuki with a deep passion, for only one reason; she is a pureblood. _

_On the night Leona's parents died, a portal appeared in front of the crying little orphan and she walked through and was washed up on the shore of the play island. She grew up on the islands, became best friends with Sora and fell in love with Riku._

_But now she has to leave and start a new life at Cross academy, in her home world, while Riku and Sora take the Mark of Mastery. But will happen to Leona and Riku's relationship? Reina has also got an admission into the academy, but now it is her duty to find a suitable suitor. _

_They both arrive at the academy and Reina falls in love with a certain pureblood. Leona however thinks about her love and finds out she must find a suitor too; a vampire hunter in fact. She meets a certain hunter who's falling down into a level E. But what if she still thinks about Riku every now and then. _

_When she starts to get used to life, she gets an unexpected visit. But what happens when Master Xehanort comes back and he's got a new plan? What happens when Leona unravels the truth about herself? But what's important; what is it? Her world and friends are in danger as the Heartless strike again. Old enemies visit Cross Academy and it's up to Leona to stop them. Little did she know that her younger twin is her enemy too._

_Reina realizes the true meaning of love and friendship, but tries to find out the truth about her hidden past._

_Leona realises her misunderstandings about Riku and start out as friends again. But what if their old feelings about each other are still there? But more importantly, what happens when their love is forbidden? Leona wants to live up to her name, but will she follow her destiny or heart? Will she choose the suitors that will let her uphold her family's pride and honour? Or will she choose the boy who might hold the key to her heart?_

* * *

Name: Leona Cross (Leona means lioness)

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 10in

Species: Vampire Hunter

Nobody: Xelona

Close friend: Sora- He's like a little brother to her.

Love: Riku- They have been in love since the age of 15 (before the stormy night).

Status: Belonged to one of the most prestigious hunters and a skilful and exceptional keyblade wielder.

Weapons: 2 daggers called 'Crimson Rain' and Winged Keyblades (black and white).

Looks: Slender body, with long straight burgundy red hair up to her mid-thigh and orchid coloured eyes with long eyelashes and crescent shaped eyebrows. Pearly perfect skin and rosy pink lips (look at the pic!)

Personality: Her name summarises her personality, which is short tempered, arrogant, stubborn, easily irritated, but kind, loving and caring.

Relatives Mother Sakura Cross (Deceased) Father Akhiro Cross (Deceased) Uncle Kaien Cross

Key Information: Leona will never forget the time she saw her parents brutally murdered and slaughtered in front of her at the age of 8. That very pureblood spared her life but beated her up very badly and raped her. This left a scar in her life. She sacrificed her heart for Riku to stop fighting and siding with darkness. Therefore her nobody was created.

* * *

Name: Reina Suzuki

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 12in

Species: Pureblood/ Level A

Status: One of the most powerful Purebloods, just under the Kurans.

Powers: All powers by a pureblood, with the ability to use any type of element, fire, water, ice, lightening and earth.

Looks: Tall and slim with long straight blonde hair which falls to her waist, rose red eyes and long eye lashes, thin eye brows with a young complexion. Snowy white skin and light pink lips.

Relatives: Mother Harumi Suzuki (Alive) Father Daisuke Suzuki (Alive)

Personality: Quiet, calm, elegant, shy, cocky, sometimes evil (making Leona angry and upset intentionally).

Key Information: Reina is unaware of her past which is hidden from her.

A/N: Hey, this is another crossover of mine and I don't own either KH or VK, just my two OC's. RikuXOC ZeroXOC (Leona) and KanameXOC (Reina) Our main character in this fanfic will be Leona. Leona went to fight alongside Sora and Riku while Reina just didn't do anything to help, she was just standing there. Leona told Sora and Riku about the existence of Vampires and Hunters, and they promised to keep it a secret. Kairi and Yuki are not in this fanfic (sorry!)

Rated T for swearing and romance! (I don't swear in real life, I know little miss goody two shoes)

* * *

_**The Key to Her Heart**_

_**Chapter 1: End of relationship**_

Sora, Leona and Riku stood next to each other on the island where the leaning Paopu fruit was. Leona wore a red batwing top, 3-quarter length blue skinny jeans and a pair of white trainers. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. They just finished reading the letter from King Mickey. There was another letter but this time it was in a waterproof envelop.

"The first name is your name Leona. But it says _Leona Cross_." Sora said.

"Leona Cross?" Riku asked and her eyes stung with tears. She breathed in and out deeply.

"That's my full name." She mumbled and Riku looked at her; she never told him that. When Sora tried to open it he shrieked.

"You okay Sora?" Leona asked concerned.

"I can't open it. I felt a little electic shock." The brown haired boy answered and she snatched it from his hand with a smirk.

"Pfft, oh don't tell me you…can't….open…this…" She noticed a little pattern which looked like a cross on the envelope.

"How do you open it then?" Riku asked and took out something from her pocket; one of her Crimson Rain daggers. She cut the tip of her thumb and Sora's eyes widened, even Riku was shocked.

"Leona! What are you doing?! You're bleeding." Sora exclaimed.

"Just watch what happens." A drop of blood dripped onto the cross like pattern and the pattern illuminated.

She sucked her thumb and twisted her face with disgust. Blood tasted disgusting and revolting

'How can those leeches love blood?!' She thought.

The burgundy haired 17-year old opened the envelope and she took out a neat piece of paper.

"To my dearest niece, Leona Cross…" She started to read out loud and instantly, she knew it was her Uncle Kaien. About half way through the letter, her reading became slow and quiet. Her hands started to tremble and her voice was shaky. The teenager had tears brimming in her eyes. Riku felt his heart cracking as each word escaped his love's lips. Sora's bottom lip quivered and his eyes started to widen.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in a mansion, on the main islands…_

Reina was finished packing her suitcase for Cross Academy. Like the vampire hunter, she too received an admission letter, to join the night class; an elite class full of vampires. She wore cream sleeveless dress decorated with black lace at the top of her dress. The dress ended at her mid-thigh and the pureblood wore see through tights with 3 inch black heels. Over her dress she wore a cream lace cardigan.

The blonde haired girl sat in front of her makeup desk and she stared at her own reflection.

"I look very pretty today" She said to herself.

"My dear, you are a pureblood, you are always beautiful." Harumi commented as she entered her daughter's bed room. The young vampire mother looked at the mirror, and Reina smiled.

"Sweetheart I've come here to discuss about something." Her mother sat on a couch. "Yes mother, go on." Reina said in her lady like voice. Harumi went quiet for a few minutes until she began.

"Reina, you do know that as a pureblood, especially a young woman like you, that you are the suitable age to get married." Reina turned to her mother calmly, urging her to go on with her eyes.

"My dear, all we want is for you to be happy." Her mother reassured her daughter with a soft voice. Reina stared at her mother slightly surprised; the young vampire had never considered the idea about her getting married.

"Yes mother, I understand." Reina replied and smiled. Her mother stood up and walked to Reina. She stroked the young woman's hair lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you my little Reina."

The blonde haired pureblood stood up and took her suitcase in her hands. She walked down the stairs into the main hall and saw her father. He smiled at her but the sadness and sorrow was evident in his eyes.

"My princess, look how beautiful you look." Daisuke complimented her and she blushed just slightly at this.

"Thank you, father." She replied and hugged him. "I am going to miss you." He said and she hugged him tighter. "I will miss you too father." They pulled away and Harumi wrapped an arm around her husband and so did he.

"Reina, make the Suzuki name proud." He mother uttered and she nodded.

"I will, mother." They placed a hand on the girls head and she smiled. Reina took her suitcase and walked out the door with cream lace parasol in her hand.

* * *

_Play Islands: _

"Leona, I miss you very much. You are the only person I have and I am the only family you've got. If you don't come home, I'm afraid I'll have to go and find you myself. Even the Hunter's Association are pestering me to search for you. Please Leona, come back home to your uncle. I love you very much; a place in Cross Academy will always be waiting for you with open arms. Love, Uncle Kaien Cross."

Leona placed her hand onto her heart and closed her eyes. The tears fell down her face and she shook her head.

"Leona, you can't…" Sora mumbled.

"You belong here!" Riku said and her temper was rising. She grinded her teeth together and looked at them both.

"He...he was like a father to me! When my father wasn't there, he was. My uncle, he's the only person I have left. If I was supposed to choose between a quest from the King or my family and home. I know what I would pick, the thing that's more important; my family!"

Her voice came out loud but shaky and they stared at her with shock. Leona was panting heavily and when she saw Sora and Riku's sad expressions she felt her heart break. She looked at the ground and then sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"You don't have to apologise, Leona." Sora said with a sad smile, a tear fell down his cheek and she felt so guilty for making him cry.

"Sora, please don't cry or else I'm gonna have to punch you." She said with a smirk.

"Just promise me two things, Leona." He mumbled and she crossed her arms at this.

"I can't stay and I certainly won't give you any more munny." The orchid coloured eyed girl said.

"Promise, you won't forget us and you won't change." She flicked his forehead very hard at that.

"That's a stupid promise! You know I'm not gonna change, I've always been like this. Even when I was a kid, I had a short temper. And Sora, you know I can't forget you even I really want to." Leona said with a smirk.

"Leona, you're so mean!" Sora pouted and whined. Her smirk turned into a frown and she sighed.

"I'm going to miss all this." She mumbled sadly and lowered her gaze to the ground. Riku frowned and gulped as he looked at Leona.

"Sora, can Leona and I talk in private please?" Riku muttered and they looked up at him.

"Sure. Take as much time as you want." Sora said and left. Leona looked up at the boy she loved and took a step closer to him.

"Riku…" She squeaked.

"Are you really going to leave us?" He asked seriously and she nodded.

"I have to." The silver haired 17 year-old sighed deeply at this.

"It's your destiny." He said and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"You'll always love me, won't you?" She asked with a smile on her face. Riku placed his hand onto her cheek and stared at her beautiful purple eyes; the same orchid coloured eyes he fell in love with. She stared right back into those captivatingly translucent aqua eyes. But his lovely gaze had a hint of sadness in it. She placed her hand on top of his.

"I…" She smiled at him with her eyes sparkling urging him to carry on.

"…I…" Riku found it hard to breathe and felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

"…I…" She stared at him curiously like an innocent child.

"I think it's best if we…" Her smile dropped her and her purple eyes widened. Her hand dropped to her side.

"Leona, I don't know if a long distant relationship would be right for us." She felt like her heart broke into pieces but her anger was off the roof.

"You're breaking up with me?" She asked sharply.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just ending the relationship, I still love you but I don't think if it'll work out with you so far away."

She didn't let anything stop her and she slapped him hard on the face. He was shocked at this and his cheeks were burning. There was a red hand mark on his cheek. Leona glared at him with a hateful look like he was dirt. She grinded her teeth together and gripped onto her fists.

"That's absolute shit! You're full of bullcrap! You disgusting, lying bastard! You didn't say anything about having a long distant relationship when Sora and I looked everywhere for you. Riku, I…I hate you, I hate you so bloody much!" She shouted and turned around.

Just as she was about to run off, Riku wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She tried to pull his arms away from her and tried to escape but his warm embrace was too strong to get out of.

"Let me go." She muttered murderously but he didn't let go. He leaned closer to her ear.

"I'm sorry Leona. I love you." He whispered and it sounded like the wind. Leona stopped trying to run away, shut her eyes and gave up. He kissed her cheek and held her chin. Riku turned her face to look at him and she opened her eyes only slightly.

The cyan eyed teen leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. He pecked her lips and pulled away. He cupped her jaw and rubbed her cheek in a circular motion with his thumb. Riku leaned closer and kissed her once more. Leona felt her eyes close and she kissed him back. It was a sweet and loving kiss which made her blush.

After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her waist and the kiss turned into a passionate and intimate one. Riku walked and Leona walked back. Her back hit the leaning tree, but then for some reason the cyan eyed boy couldn't control himself. The thing he hated the most controlled him. No it wasn't lust it was much worse; darkness. He realised that it started to control him again. The darkness made Riku touch, stroke and feel her body.

Her orchid eyes widened and she felt like her heart was being squashed and squeezed. When she closed her eyes again, she saw that disgusting pureblood's mismatched eyes and it felt like _**he**_ was touching her like 7 years ago.

Leona placed her hands onto his chest and roughly pushed him away from her. She opened her eyes and glared at him with a threating look.

"Why don't you let me touch you, even for the last time?!" He asked venomously and she gasped at this; how could she answer him. What made her shocked was the tone he used; it was so…different…yet familiar. He gasped too, he didn't want to say that. He wanted to apologise. But what made her pissed off was that Riku wanted to touch her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"You're fucking disgusting." She muttered and started to walk away. The silver haired teen followed her trying to stop her, apologise and maybe tell her what was going on. They got to the seashore of the island and their eyes widened, Sora was there too and he had the same expression.

"Hello Sora, Riku and Miss Leona Cross." Reina giggled with a sick smile on her face. She stood there with her parasol covering her from the bright rays of the sun. Leona felt her blood boil of the sight of the pureblood.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" She growled.

"Why, good afternoon to you too, Cross. I just need you or your friends to open a little portal for me, you know to another world. I got the admission to your uncle's academy, in the night class. Did you get it too, Cross?" Reina asked ever so _'innocently'_. Leona blinked at this and averted her eyes to the ground with a sad look. The blonde haired pureblood noticed this and smirked.

"Aw, what's wrong Leona? You gonna miss your boyfriend and best friend?" The burgundy haired teen grinded her teeth together and raised her hand up. There, she opened a portal and glared at her.

"Leave, Suzuki." She said with a poisonous tone.

"Thank you Miss Cross." Reina said trying to sound nice and polite but it came out twisted.

"Get out of my sight, pureblood." Leona glared daggers at her.

"Your words and that tone of yours don't scare me. Stick and stones may break my bones, but your words will never hurt me. Actually nothing can hurt me or even kill me. I am a pureblood." Leona smirked at this and laughed.

"Are you sure nothing can kill you?" Sora and Riku looked at the orchid eyed girl; this wasn't gonna be good.

"I'm positive." Reina said nonchalantly.

"Well these will!" She took out her daggers and was about to attack her, but Sora and Riku held her back. The red eyed 18-year old vampire just smile amused and started to laugh evilly.

"You look like a Level E losing control of her bloodlust. How pitiful." Reina said and it was as if Leona was going to lose it. The blonde haired pureblood was about to walk into the portal.

"It's because of purebloods like you leech, humans have to fall into Level E's in the first place! How cruel!" Leona barked and Reina stopped for a moment. She pushed some of her golden blonde hair behind her ear and walked into the portal.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please, please, PLEASE review!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving and Kaito

_**The Key to Her Heart**_

_**Chapter 2: Leaving and…Kaito?!**_

Leona started to pack all her stuff and she was losing control of her emotions. The tears kept on falling down her cheeks, her breathing became heavy and shaky and she trembled as she cried. After a few minutes, Leona gathered up everything that she needed in 2 bulky bags.

The burgundy haired girl decided to get changed in her bathroom. She came out wearing a maroon tank top, black leather jacket (sleeves up to her elbows), black leather leggings and black patent boots. She wore black short gloves and her hair was done in a side plait.

The hunter took her bags in her hand and came out of her room. Leona walked down the stairs whilst staring at her feet. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw a woman with brown hair and blue eyes; Sora's mother, Sophia.

Sophia stared at Leona. She always wanted a daughter but gave birth to a boy. But then one night, a beautiful yet wounded 10 year-old girl was washed up on the shore of the play island. Sophia took her in and took care of her like she was her own daughter.

A tear fell down the blue eyed woman's cheek and Leona felt so guilty. She had hurt so many people and they cried because of her.

"You and Sora have left me alone for more than a year. Now that you both have come back, you're leaving me again, Leona." She stated and Leona's bottom lip quivered.

"Mom, I have to leave. My uncle needs me and he's the only family I have." Sophia walked up to Leona and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I've brought you up for 7 years. What did I lack?" She asked and the burgundy haired teen shook her head.

"You never lacked anything, mom. You brought me up like I was your daughter and I never felt like I was adopted. But now, I have to go away now. I'm going home and I know that I don't belong here and I never did." Leona sighed but Sophia shook her head at this.

"Don't you ever say that, Leona! You will always belong here no matter what. At the end of the day, you're my daughter even if you aren't my child. I love you, Leona."

She pulled her into a hug and Leona's face was buried into her adoptive mother's neck. The orchid eyed girl hugged her back and started to sob quietly. Her quiet sobbing turn into crying and then into loud wailing. It felt like Leona was being strangled. Sophia patted her little girl's head and rocked her back and forth like on that night 7 years ago. She hushed her like a baby and whispered comforting words.

Sophia placed her hands onto her shoulders and pulled away from her. "You need to stay strong for me, Sora and Riku." She looked up at her adoptive mother's eyes. Slowly, Leona nodded. Sophia smiled sadly at her and another tear fell down her cheek. "Go on Leona, Sora's at the play island."

Leona wiped her tears away and sniffed. She picked her bags and walked briskly to the door. She turned to Sophia with a bright smile.

"Someday, I'll visit Destiny Islands and I'll see you again. I promise." Leona vowed.

"I'll be waiting for you Leona." Sophia smiled back.

"Thank you for everything, mom. You'll always be in my heart. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now go." Leona nodded and left. She closed the door behind her and walked briskly. This turned into jogging and then into quick sprinting. People stopped and stared at the teen.

"Leona!" Tidus exclaimed but she didn't listen.

"What's wrong with her?" Selphie asked annoyed whilst rolling her eyes.

"Well, les go 'n find out den." Wakka said and they followed right behind her.

* * *

She got to the play island by boat and didn't even bother to tie her boat. Leona ran to the Seaside Shack and threw her bags onto the roof of the shack. She climbed onto the top in an instant and got her bags again. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie followed her.

She crossed the bridge and saw Sora and Riku staring at the sunset.

"Sora!" Leona called out and they both turned around. The burgundy haired girl pounced onto him and hugged the brown haired boy. He too hugged her back and tears fell down both their cheeks. She embraced him tightly never wanting to let go. Riku smiled woefully at this and even a tear fell down his cheek. For a moment, their appearances changed.

Sora turned into a boy with golden blonde spiky hair. His outfit consisted of a white kind of jacket with black and white designs, a black undershirt with a red collar, white pants which were black at the top and red and grey trainers.

Leona turned into a girl with wavy burgundy long hair. She wore a sleeveless white collared top which was tucked into a pair of red shorts, a large wide belt and ankle black patent boots.

They turned into their respected appearances again and they pulled away from each other. Her bottom lip quivered as the tears refused to stop falling from her orchid eyes.

"Leona, why are _you _crying?" Sora squeaked and she hit his head.

"Stupid!" She said and he smiled sadly at this.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked as they ran to the trio. They looked up at Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.

"I'm leaving." Leona said bluntly.

"Where ya goin'?" Wakka asked.

"Home." She answered.

"But isn't this your home?" Tidus whined.

"No, this isn't home." She felt like garbage when she said that and even Sora and Riku felt upset. "I'm going to my real home. The place where I was born."

"Are ya leavin' us jus' for a little while?" Wakka smiled but she sighed.

"I'm leaving forever." Leona muttered and Tidus' and Wakka's eyes widened at this with shock. Selphie on the other hand half smiled; now that Leona was going, she could make a move with Riku.

"Can we at least drop you off?" Riku asked and her orchid eyes were the size of plates. She turned to him.

"No! No you can't, it's too dangerous over there. It's gonna be night and those bloodsuckers will hurt you both. I won't let you get hurt." Leona growled.

"But can't you take care of them?" Sora asked and she sighed.

"Sora, I may be a hunter but that doesn't mean I'm strong enough to take on those leeches. I may belong to a prestigious family, but I haven't trained in 7 years. I'm not strong enough." The purple eyed girl frowned and looked at the ground.

"But you were trained by Toga Yagari, the best and top ranked vampire hunter ever." A manly voice said from behind them. Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie turned around and their eyebrows furrowed together. "Are you not going to look at me, Cross?"

Leona turned around and blinked; Kaito Takamiya. He was so different and grown up. Kaito had transformed into a tall and lean young man. He had messy ash brown hair and hazel eyes. But there were two specific things that didn't change about him; his sarcastic and gruff attitude and that stupid smirk.

"Kaito Takamiya." Leona declared with an emotionless face.

"Oh you're not happy to see me _Leona-chan_. "He said with a smirk and a wink. Riku thought he was going to lose control. "Don't you like me anymore?" Kaito asked _innocently_. Selphie on the other hand thought that Kaito was hot. Leona grinded her teeth together and growled.

"Takamiya, I was 8 at the time and naïve. And don't you fucking dare call me that again." She said.

"Feisty, aren't we, Leona?" She was losing control of her temper by the second.

"What are you doing here, Takamiya?" She muttered murderously.

"I'm your escort, Miss Leona Cross." He said with a little bow.

"I don't need an escort." Leona countered back.

"Well, for starters, you need a real man to escort you." Kaito said with smirk. Riku was about to charge at him but Sora and Tidus held him back.

"Don't mock my friends, Takamiya. They are special to me. Anyway, how will you escort me to Cross Academy?" She crossed her arms and he pointed to the water. There was a boat and her eyebrow twitched. She turned to Kaito again.

"Are you fucking serious?" Leona asked nonchalantly.

"How else do you want to go? Fly there?" He asked sarcastically and she smirked smugly. The burgundy 17 year-old held out her arm and summoned her white winged Keyblade. Leona twirled her Keyblade around in the air and caught it. She held her weapon straight and a portal opened in front of her.

She lowered her Keyblade and it disappeared. Leona turned to Kaito with a smirk. "A quicker and more efficient way to get home." She took him by the collar and pushed him closer to the portal. "You go in first. I'd like a few last moments with my friends."

"But ladies first Leo-" Leona didn't let him finish.

"Just get into the damn portal, Takamiya." She muttered and he walked into the portal. It was quiet and all that could be heard was the sound of the waves and faint wind.

"Looks like this is goodbye." Leona mumbled and the Sora took out something from his pocket. He took her hand and placed a necklace into it. The necklace had a Thalassa Shell charm on it and she smiled.

"It's good luck Leona." Sora smiled and she smiled back at him.

"Sora, I'll always wear this because I know that the person who made this put all their effort and love into it." She clasped it around her neck.

"Leona." The said girl turned to the silver haired teen. Riku walked up to her held her hand. He placed a Papou Fruit into her hand and she looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Even though we haven't shared this, I want you to keep this. It'll remind you of the relationship we had and it'll remind you of Destiny Islands." A tear fell down her cheek.

"And apparently, the Papou Fruit never rots, no matter what condition it's in." Tidus pointed out and the tears fell down her cheek.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Their faces were buried into each other's necks. One arm was wrapped securely around her waist and his hand was on her head.

Leona felt cold tears falling onto her neck and knew that they weren't hers; they were Riku's tears. He placed light kisses on her cheek and she sighed with delight; they felt so soft like the wind and feathers. After a few seconds of bliss, she pulled away from him.

"I'll keep this forever and ever. I won't let anyone touch this because I know that I have a connection to this fruit and where it's from. And, I'll also remember the connection I had with the person who gave it to me." She mumbled and blinked.

The burgundy haired teen walked up to the portal. Sora and Riku had flashbacks of when they met her for the first time, she was so cute, shy yet oddly silent. Then she opened up to them both. Throughout the years Leona had blossomed, as a friend and love.

"Have a good life then, Leona." Selphie said with a twisted smile but for a minute the said girl didn't face her. Then, Leona turned around with an emotionless face.

"Whether my life will be good or bad, I have no control of it. My destiny's decided so I have to follow it. Selphie, good luck with your love life…because you won't have one." The brown haired girl gasped and pouted with a growl. Leona glanced at Tidus and Wakka and smiled at them both.

The burgundy haired girl turned to Riku and another tear fell down her cheek.

"Thank you…" Were the last two words and she walked through the portal.

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Home

_**The Key to Her Heart**_

_**Chapter 3: Home**_

Leona walked out of the portal and ended up in front of this building which looked like a house.

"Hey Leona, I'm gonna go." Kaito said.

"Wait, I swear you were my escort?" Leona raised an eyebrow.

"Only to escort you here. I've got a mission, so take care." He quickly kissed her cheek and walked off.

The burgundy haired girl pouted and crossed her arms. "Some fucking escort you turned out to be." She decided to go into the building in front of her.

As she walked through the many halls, the violet eyed teen shivered. It was dark, scary and cold. The young huntress was cursing Kaito internally and got pissed off at him for leaving her here alone. Leona thought she heard footsteps and started walking briskly and this turned into running.

She ran past a boy and they bumped into each other. She fell onto ground on her face but he didn't fall and kept his balance.

"Can't you watch where you're going?!" The boy growled and she got even more pissed off.

"NO, you watch where _**you're** _fucking going." She shouted.

"What are you even doing here alone anyway?" He asked and she got up. She dusted her clothes and didn't face the silver haired teen.

"I'm here to see Kaien Cross." She said and huffed.

"I'll take you to him. Follow me." He muttered and she walked behind him.

"Better not leave me halfway there like that stupid idiotic bastard." She mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" The boy asked.

"It's known of your business, stop talking and keep walking!" She replied stubbornly.

After a few minutes they got to a door and Leona opened it. She looked up at a man with long straw coloured hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. He looked up too and gasped.

"Uncle?" She asked and he stood up.

"Leona?" She smiled with tears falling down her cheeks and ran to him. He literally jumped over his desk and hugged her tightly.

The silver haired teen blinked and tilted his head to the side. 'The Headmaster has a niece? But that can't be the Leona I knew in the past.' He thought.

"Uncle, I missed you!" She cried and he pulled away from her.

"You're home." She felt another tear falling down her cheek when she remembered something.

_They just defeated Xemnas and returned home. Riku and Leona stood on the shores of Destiny Islands and she smiled at him. _

"_We're back Riku!" She said. He took her hands and kissed them. _

"_We're home…" _

"Leona, it took you a bit longer than I expected for you to get here." Leona was snapped out of daze and her face turned into an annoyed look.

"Uncle! What kind of escort did you send?! He freaking left me alone outside this stupid building!" She yelled.

"Heh, at least my dearest son found you." Kaien said.

"I am not your adopted son! You may have cared for me, but I did not allow you to ADOPT me!" The lavender eyed teen countered back.

"He's rude and can't even mind his own business." Leona stated.

"Oh look who's talking." He muttered.

"Haven't you both noticed each other yet?" Kaien asked and they raise their eyebrows at this.

"I didn't look at him because I was already pissed off." She said.

"Leona, just look at him, come on." The Headmaster said.

"You're name is Leona." The teenage boy said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She asked still avoiding his face.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Leona twirled around and was met with his face. He had silver hair, pale skin and those lavender eyes. Her bright violet eyes widened and she gasped and so did he.

"Zero…Zero Kiryu." She mumbled. It was Zero, her childhood friend. She used to train with him, Ichiru and Kaito.

"Leona." He whispered and placed his hand onto her cheek. "It's really you." She smiled at him with another tear falling down her cheek.

"It's me Zero. I'm so sorry-" He didn't let her finish and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to apologise. I missed you so much Leona." He whispered and she hugged him back. They pulled away from each other and Leona grinned at him.

"You've changed Zero." She said and noticed his piercing. She touched his ear and he shivered at this. "Woaaaah, it's awesome. Can you take me to get a few?" She asked with sparkling eyes. Zero smiled at this and nodded.

"Young lady." She turned to her uncle who had his arms crossed with a warning look.

"Aw please!" She pouted and clasped her hands together. Leona fluttered her eyelashes with sparkling eyes. Kaien's hazel eyes softened and he sighed with defeat.

"Okay." The teenage girl smiled and jumped with joy.

"Now I know you really _**ARE**_ related to him." Zero said with a smirk.

"Hey, what are you trying to imply?" Leona asked.

"Nothing." The silver haired boy answered.

"Zero, would you mind touring Leona around the Academy? And Leona you will be a Prefect." She nodded and he gave her a uniform.

"Thanks." She said and turned around. Just as Leona was about to leave her uncle said something.

"Welcome home, Leona." The burgundy haired teen turned around and smiled.

* * *

_1 hour and a half later: _

They were walking outside, near the water fountain. It was a bit quiet between them, but Zero broke that silence.

"Leona, what happened the night you disappeared?" He asked and she frowned. Kaien's niece went quiet and Zero held her hand. His fingers intertwined with hers.

"That was the night my parents died. They were slaughtered by a pureblood." His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Just like mine." Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Your…your parents were killed by a pureblood." He nodded.

"5 years ago." She averted her eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But my parents died 7 years ago. That damn pureblood left a scar on me." He looked at her with large eyes.

'She could have been bitten…' He thought.

"He…he raped me Zero." They stopped walking.

Zero felt the anger and rage boiling inside him. He grinded his teeth together and tried to control his anger. How could that pureblood take advantage of her like that? Even when she was just 10!

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Let it all out, Leona." He said and she hugged him back. She quietly sobbed into his neck and Zero patted her back. "I'll always be with you and I won't let you get hurt, not when I'm here." She pulled away from him and smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Zero." Leona mumbled but he shook his head and placed his index finger on her soft lips. Her cheeks went warm and red at this.

"You don't have to thank me Leona. You're my best friend." Another tear fell down her cheek and she thought about her best friend Sora. He caught her tear and he wiped it away. Zero took her hand securely. "Come on, I'll drop you off to your room."

They walked to the girl's sun dorms and he walked into the room with her.

"I'll help you unpack." He stated.

"You don't have to, Zero." She said.

"I'm doing it anyway." She couldn't help but smirk at this; he never changed. They started to unpack and after 30 mins all her clothes and belongings were unpacked.

Leona got changed into her pyjamas which consisted of black shorts, a white vest and a woolly thick cardigan. Her hair was done in loose pigtails.

She got onto the bed and looked at Zero who was leaning against the wall next to her bed.

"You're not going to go?" She asked.

"I know you have nightmares about that monster and I'm not going to leave until you go to sleep." She frowned and looked down; there was only one way that could make her go to sleep and it couldn't happen here because that person wasn't there.

Zero noticed this and sat next to her on the bed. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"There's only one way that I could go to sleep. Since the day I got to Destiny Islands when I was 10 till the yesterday night, someone would always be there next to me. She was the woman who took me in and took care of me; my mom. She would stroke my hair and kiss my forehead and always be there till I fall asleep."

The silver haired boy hesitated for a moment but placed his hand on her head. She looked up at him curiously with sparkling eyes. Zero started to stroke her hair lovingly and she closed her eyes; it felt so good. She felt shivers going up and down her spine and felt goose bumps all over her body.

Leona's eyes started to flutter and close. She yawned and rested her head on her pillow. He hesitated again and then leaned closer to her forehead. Zero kissed her forehead softly and pulled away to see her softly asleep.

The Kiryu stood up and smiled at her. His childhood friend was back; Leona was finally back. He wanted it to be like before but then he realised something. Zero's eyebrows furrowed together and he sighed. He ran a hand through his silver hair.

"How do I tell her that I am the creature that we were trained to kill? How do I tell her the truth without scaring her? How do I tell her that I'm a Level D vampire…?"

* * *

Oooooh! Please review and thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: Nerve

_**The Key to Her Heart**_

_**Chapter 4: Nerve**_

3 weeks have passed and Leona got used to her life at Cross Academy. Her hair was different; she got layers and a straight cut fringe.

Zero and her snuck out of the Academy one afternoon on Saturday. He took her to the place where he got his ear piercings. The vampire huntress ended up getting more piercings, 5 on one ear (3 at the top and 2 at the bottom) and 4 on the other (2 at the top and the rest at the bottom). She was crying her eyes out and Zero comforted her but laughed at the same time. Leona grabbed his hand and she skipped into a tattoo shop. She got a butterfly tattoo on the crook of her neck. She got a good scolding from her uncle because of it.

* * *

"Get into two single files, _**NOW**_!" Leona yelled and the group of girls and boys gulped as they stood into two single files. "That's more like it." She mumbled.

"We can see what you're trying to do Leona. It's so obvious." A stubborn girl stepped forward and the teenage hunter rolled her eyes at this. "You just want to keep the Night Class all to yourself." Her violet eyes widened and she shivered.

"Eeeeeeewwwwww! That's so gross! Why in the world would I want _**that**_?! You disgust me!" She said her famous quote.

"You're taking advantage of the face that you're the Headmaster's daughter." This touched a nerve.

"Now look you! I am _**not **_the Headmaster's daughter. I'm his niece! You stupid girl, would you call your father your uncle? No, so shut your mouth." Leona crossed her arms. All of a sudden they rushed forward as soon as the gates creaked open.

"That's it! BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" The burgundy haired 17 year-old shouted. They got into neat single files again and clasped their hands together. "Shit, shit, shit!" She hissed and made way for her enemies.

The girls squealed and the boys sighed dreamily. Leona placed her hand onto her hips and rolled her eyes with a huff.

Aido Hanabusa walked in front of the Night Class with a huge grin.

'Dear light, the most annoying one of all.' Leona thought.

"Good morning girls, I could hear you loud and clear from the dorms. You're all looking cute today." Aido said.

"Oh goodness, look it's Idol. I mean Aido." A girl next to Leona sighed.

"Pfft, he may seem like an Idol to you." She mumbled and the girl glared at her.

"Good morning everyone! Hiiiii!" He waved.

"It's late afternoon, you stupid dumb-dumb." Leona pointed out and he turned to her.

"Why, hello Leona. It's very lovely to see you." He winked.

"Oh, how sweet. I think I'm gonna puke." She said sarcastically.

"Aw, love you too." Her eyes widened at this and this was like fuel to the fire.

"Don't you dare say that. You don't even know what love is and how it feels like." She hissed with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I see how you still think about you're little boyfriend Riku, Cross." She heard that Pureblood's voice and turned to Reina Suzuki.

The bright purple eyed teen felt her heart crack by what she said and a tear fell down her cheek. Reina noticed this and frowned a little; she did feel sorry for her.

"Oh, are you crying Leona?" She asked but Leona took it the wrong way.

"Shut up and keep walking." She muttered as she glared at her enemy. The blonde haired Pureblood on the other hand stared at her with a woeful and sympathetic gaze. Kaname Kuran walked up to the girls.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked and Leona looked at him. Her blood boiled, she grinded her teeth together, her fist started to tremble and there was a fearful and hateful aura coming out of her. Kaname reminded her of that man who killed her parents and raped her. But the tears refused to stop falling and she started trembling when she thought about it.

Suddenly, Zero appeared in front of Leona as if he was defending her.

"Your class has begun, Kaname." He muttered. "You should go now."

"Yeah, get to your classes the both of you." Leona said.

"Hmph, you're both so scary, Mr and Mrs Disciplinary." Kaname said. "Let's go, Reina." He took her hand and they walked off.

Zero turned to Leona who was staring at the ground. She had her hand on her heart and she gulped.

'Riku….' She thought.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" The burgundy haired 17 year-old looked at the girl and just as she was about to say something, Zero beat her.

"YOU ALL NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" He yelled and they ran off. She giggled quietly at this and he looked up at her. His pale cheeks turned into a bright pink colour. But then, she punched his back so hard that he fell to the ground.

"You were late!" She shouted.

"Oh, so this is how you repay me?" He asked and got up.

"For being late, yes." She said and he started rubbing his back.

"You punch really hard for a girl." He mumbled and her eyebrow twitched at this.

"Hey, what are you trying to say, that girl's aren't strong?!" Leona snapped at him.

"Those words did not come out of my mouth." The lavender eyed teen stated.

"But you're implying it indirectly!" She said and he sighed. Zero placed his index finger on her lips and she blushed at this.

"You talk way too much." She pouted at this.

"Well, it's better than being mute like you." His eyes widened at this.

"I'm _**not**_ mute! I just don't talk much." He countered back.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Zero."

* * *

Sorry it was short! Next chapter; a surprise person comes to the academy. Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5: Lea and bad news

I know I'm rushing into things too quick.

* * *

_**The Key to Her Heart**_

_**Chapter 5: Lea and bad news…**_

"Why are we doing this?" Zero asked as he stood in front of the Headmaster's desk. Leona sat on the windowsill and watched them. "Come on, Headmaster. Our job is to work security, not to be bodyguard for celebrities!" Leona couldn't help but snicker at this.

"I know doing this every night is hard on you." Zero sighed annoyed at this and Leona sweat dropped.

"Well, if you're aware of that, why don't you increase the amount of people in the Disciplinary Committee?"

"He's got a point there." Leona agreed. "But Zero's always late all the time!" She said and Zero mumbled something along the lines of 'tattle teller.' Leona stuck her tongue at him and he rolled his lavender eyes at this.

"That won't happen." Kaien took a sip from his hot chocolate. "It's our job to keep our identities a complete secret." As her uncle was explaining how the vampires could coexist with humans, Leona turned to the window. She looked up at the stars, moon and sky.

Leona remembered the days when she, Riku and Sora would sit on the sand, laying down and staring at the stars, moon and sky when they were young. They decided that Sora was the sky, Riku was the moon and Leona was the stars. She took her necklace off and stared at it. She smiled and wore it again.

She turned to the stars, moon and sky again and touched the window. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she placed her other hand onto her heart. She felt something wrong was going on, very, very far away. A tear fell down her cheek when she thought about Riku and Sora.

The orchid coloured eyed girl got up and walked to the desk. She took out her A3 sketchbook, a sharp pencil and a rubber. She sat on the windowsill again and opened the sketchbook. As the Headmaster was going on and on about the importance of the coexistence of humans and vampires, Zero stared at his childhood friend.

'Draw something from your heart!' Her uncle's words repeated in her mind. She started to draw as the tears fell down her cheeks. After a few minutes, Kaien turned to his niece and they both watched her.

She finally finished and looked at her sketch. It was Leona, Riku and Sora and they looked like they were 10 years old. They held hands with the girl in the middle. In Sora and Leona's hands was a Thalassa shell and in Riku and Leona's hands was a Paopu Fruit. She placed her hand on Riku's face and smiled with another tear falling down her cheek.

"Leona, are you okay?" Zero asked and she looked up.

"Uh, yeah! My eyes...were just burning!" She wiped her tears away.

"Are you sure? Were you crying, Leona?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah, I'm super!" She giggled with a goofy grin as she punched her fist in the air.

"That's my little girl." The Headmaster smiled and she pouted.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm 17." Zero smirked at this.

"More like a kid." He mumbled. Leona growled at this, placed her sketchbook down and got off the windowsill. She kicked Zero on the back and he fell flat on the ground.

"I'm _**not**_ a child!" She shouted and grabbed him by the collar. "Come on let's go and do the patrols!"

"Bye-bye, sweetie." He said and she grinned at him.

"Bye Uncle!" Zero was being dragged on the ground with crossed arms. Kaien watched them and couldn't help but smile; they were a nice pair.

_In the Moon Dorms…_

Reina sighed deeply and Kaname sat next to her. He noticed her sadness and stroked her cheek. She blushed at this and glanced at him.

"What is wrong, Reina? You look troubled." He asked curiously.

"I just miss my parents and I feel lonely here. All the other vampires just worship me and praise me, they are not my friends." She mumbled sadly.

"Reina." He cupped her jaw and smiled softly at her. "I'll always be with you and by your side. Reina, I am…your friend." The blonde haired Pureblood couldn't help but smile at this.

"Thank you Lord Kaname." She mumbled but he shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me or call me Lord Kaname. Just Kaname is fine." Reina blushed slightly at this.

"Okay, Kaname." She said.

"Why look what we have here?" They heard a voice and Reina knew that the voice was familiar. They got up and turned to the person. "If it isn't Reina." Her eyes widened and she hissed; Axel.

"Axel!" She barked.

"Axel! Please! The name's Lea, got it memorised?" He tapped the side of his head.

"You always used to say to everyone, that your name was Axel and to get it memorised! And now I have!" She took a step forward and glared at him. "How dare you try to kidnap a Pureblood?!" The windows cracked at both Reina and Kaname's fury.

"Those weren't my intentions, I was ordered to kidnap you. Did I not let you go afterwards? But you were captured again! I don't care if you're a Pureblood or whatever!" Suddenly his chakrams appeared in his hands. The whole of the Night Class rushed to the room.

"Burn baby!" He yelled and there was a ring of fire around him and Reina. All the vampires eyes widened, especially Kain's.

'How could he do that? And he's not even a vampire…' He thought.

"Lady Reina!" Aido exclaimed and tried to freeze the fire but it wasn't enough.

"No Aido! It won't work." The female pureblood shouted and looked around. She couldn't do anything and they couldn't do anything either. Then she gasped; the only person who could save her was…

"CROSS!" She screamed.

_Elsewhere…_

Leona grabbed Zero's wrist and stopped walking. She looked up and he looked at her.

"That sounded like Reina's scream." She mumbled.

"Yeah, you're right. It sounded like the Pureblood's in danger." She sniffed and gasped. "What's wrong, Leona?"

"I feel heat and smell burning. It's coming from the Night Dorms. Zero." She turned to her childhood friend. "Call the Headmaster." In just 4 minutes, the Headmaster came running.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Let's go!" She said and led them as they ran to the Moon Dorms.

"Blizzaga Storm!" Leona yelled as she raised her hand in the air. The fire around Lea and Reina froze, the ice cracked and exploded into sparkles. They turned to her with shock, especially Aido.

'How the hell did she do that?!'

"Leona." Lea said with a smile but she growled.

"Axel!" She muttered through her teeth. "What are you doing in my world?"

"Leona, I can explain…" But Leona didn't let him finish.

"If you don't leave, then I won't hesitate in killing you." She barked but he sighed.

"I ensure you I'm not leaving." He said and she summoned her Keyblade. The burgundy haired teen pointed it at Lea.

"Then I'm afraid your non-existence will come to an end, nobody." She mumbled and dashed at him.

They started fighting and the rest just watched her. It was a hard fight as they both tried to take out each other, but Leona proved to be the stronger opponent.

Lea skidded back and Leona aimed her Keyblade at his heart.

"Leona! My name is Lea, I'm not Axel." She blinked at this and her white winged Keyblade disappeared. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "I've got a heart."

"How do I know that you're not lying again?" She asked and Lea took her hand. He placed it onto his chest. She gasped when she felt a heartbeat. "You…you've got a heart. You're a Somebody." He smiled at her.

She turned around to Reina with an emotionless face.

"He's not Axel. He is Lea." Leona turned to Lea again. "But what brings you here? How…how did you become a persona?" She asked.

"When a nobody fades into the darkness, they become a persona again. But why I'm here is…" He trailed off.

"Leona, who is this?" Kaien asked and she turned to him.

"He's someone I used to know, Uncle. Don't worry, he won't do no harm." She smiled and looked back at Lea. "What were you going to say?" He frowned and gulped. His eyes started to water.

"I've got bad news." Her smile turned into a frown. "Sora's been kidnapped by Xehanort to become his new vessel."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6: Clothes and vow

_**The Key to Her Heart**_

_**Chapter 6: Clothes and vow**_

_"I've got bad news." Her smile turned into a frown. "Sora's been kidnapped by Xehanort to become his new vessel."_

Her eyes widened and filled with tears. She felt like her entire heart stopped beating, crack and broke apart. The burgundy haired teen stepped back and gasped. She shook her head at this not wanting to believe it.

"No…" Leona squeaked.

"Leona." Lea tried to comfort her but it didn't work.

"_**NO**_!" She screamed and her knees buckled together. Lea wrapped his arms around her securely.

"Leona?" The pyro asked and she stood up. She looked at the ground as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Lea…" The tear dropped onto the ground and she placed her hand onto her heart. Her breathing became faster and uneven. For some odd reason her heart didn't feel so good. She took a step back as her eyes widened.

"Leona, are you…alright?" She kept on walking back and shook her head.

"Leona?" Kaien and Zero asked but she didn't respond. Her hair started to dance in the wind and suddenly turned wavy. She looked up at Lea with sparkling eyes.

"Axel." Her voice was a higher pitch and Lea gasped at this.

"Is…is it…really you?" He asked.

"Roxas…" She said ever so softly and sweetly. "Where is Roxas?" The tears fell down her cheeks. Lea stared at her with tears in his green eyes.

"He's not here, he's within his persona, Sora and he's in trouble." She fluttered her eyelashes and shook her head.

"No…" She squeaked.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Roxas, he's my…" The girl started to glow and when the light died down, her hair was normal. "Sora's like a younger brother to me."

Lea's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Leona?" He asked and blinked.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You look like you've seen a nobody or something." Leona said nonchalantly.

"I did." He mumbled and her eyebrow twitched.

"What are you saying? I am my own person and not a nobody. I am me; Leona and nobody else but me!" Leona declared.

"I know you're in there." The red haired persona said and a tear fell down the burgundy haired teen's cheek. "Huh?" She touched her cheek and wiped the tear.

Zero walked up to her and placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Leona?" He asked concerned and she looked at him with a frown.

"These tears, they're not my tears, they're someone else's." Leona placed her hand onto her hand and sighed stressfully. She shook her head and pushed the thought aside. "Lea, where is Sora now?"

"He's in the Castle That Never Was." He answered.

"In the World That Never Was, gotcha. But tell me this, what is Sora and…" She stopped in mid-sentence and realised something. Her heartbeat slowed down and ached as the tears brimmed her eyes again. She looked at the ground and placed her hands onto her heart.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Cross asked his niece.

"Riku." Leona said and even Reina felt pain in her heart. She looked at Lea with her tears slowly falling down her face. "Where is he?"

"He's…in the same place as Sora. But before you lose it, he's trying to save Sora and he's not kidnapped." Leona sighed with relief and smiled.

"Riku, he's always there to save his friends whenever they are in trouble." She mumbled.

"But there are many more of them, Leona. It's him and King Mickey versus a dozen of them." Lea said.

"Lea, tell me exactly what's going on." She mumbled and he sighed. Lea started to explain and Leona's blood started to boil. She clenched her fist and growled. Reina could sense something coming out of the huntress. Her eyebrows furrowed together and then she gasped.

"Cross, I sense the darkness from you. Please calm down or else it will control you." The pureblood declared. Leona blinked at this and snapped out of it.

"Lea, you need to call Master Yen Sid here, pronto." As soon as Leona said that, there was a ball of smoke and the others were quite shocked at this.

"Leona." He stated and she turned to him. She ran up to him and kneeled down.

"Master Yen Sid, please forgive me, I'm so-" He raised his hand up and Leona looked up at him.

"Leona, you have a friend to save. Do not worry about apologising at all." She stood up with a frown and Master Yen Sid placed his hand onto her head. "Child, you must be brave for the ones you love. You are very special indeed, Leona."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I will." Leona looked at Lea who smirked at her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"With those clothes you're not. See ya on the other side." He walked into a Corridor of Darkness.

"Jerk!" She growled and ran to the portal, but then paused when she heard Yen Sid's voice.

"Leona, those clothes are not appropriate in this dire hour." He mumbled and she growled. To make things worse, the Corridor of Darkness closed in front of her eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She hissed under her breath and turned to Master Yen Sid with an nervous grin.

"Aw, come on Master Yen Sid…" But he didn't give her time to listen.

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather." The three fairies appeared in an instant.

"Why hello, Leona." They said.

"NO WAY!" Leona shrieked and tried to run off.

"The little huntress is afraid of fairies." Reina laughed.

"Shut it, pureblood." The purple eyed teen growled. The fairies were around Leona and she was trapped. The reason why she didn't like them was because of one thing; instead of making her good battle clothes for her second journey, they accidently made her wear a frilly pink dress.

They waved their wands in perfect sync and Leona shut her eyes, expecting embarrassment and laughs. The burgundy haired girl glowed with immensely light and everyone covered their eyes from it. Even the vampires hissed which made Leona smirk.

The light died down and they all gasped. She opened her orchid coloured orbs and saw all of them staring at her.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Leona asked and looked down.

She was wearing a red tank top, blue intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. Like Aqua, she also wore two strips of dark blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips. Leona wore black thigh length tops and ankle length boots which had laces and were glossy (A/N: Doc Martens).

The huntress turned to Reina who stared at her with large eyes of shock. Leona's eyebrows furrowed at this. Through the pureblood's eyes, the burgundy haired girl turned into the young woman Reina met 12 years ago; Aqua.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Look at yourself and then you'll understand." Reina replied.

Flora summoned a mirror behind Leona and she turned around. Her eyes widened as she touched her reflection.

"I…I look like the girl who saved me that day; Aqua." Leona mumbled.

"It's Master Aqua, Cross. She's a Keyblade Master. She wasn't the only one to save you." The pureblood said.

"You know Master Aqua?" Master Yen Sid asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Then one of you must have gained the power of the Keyblade from her." Reina and Leona looked at each other and blinked. It was quiet for a few moments and the huntress growled.

"I haven't got time for any of this. Sora's in trouble and I'm leaving!" She stated.

"With who's permission, young lady?" Kaien asked and she turned to him.

"I don't need anyone's permission. I don't follow orders because there's only one thing I follow; my heart." She declared.

"That's my girl." He smiled and his niece opened a portal. Just as she was about to leave, she felt someone grab her wrist.

Leona turned to Zero who stared at her.

"I'm coming with you." He stated.

"No, it's too dangerous Zero. These people are very dangerous and can't be messed with easily." The burgundy haired 17 year-old said.

"Yet you're going?" Leona pouted at this and sighed with defeat.

"I never win with you, don't I? Come on, let's go." She took her childhood friend's hand. Just as she was about to leave, she made a vow.

"I promise I will come back, uncle. But I won't come back alone; Lea, the King, Riku and Sora will be with me." She said and they both walked into the portal.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
